


it's you

by alliseeisred



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ? is it tho lol, Funny, Insecure Buck, Jealous Eddie, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Shot, drunk buck, drunk eddie, jealous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliseeisred/pseuds/alliseeisred
Summary: in which there's a misunderstanding after a very drunk night out with the 118 and stubborn buck begins 👀
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV) - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> my first buddie fic 🥺🤗 i just had this weird funny idea and idk be nice plz😢

"I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU" said buck for the millionth time and eddie sighed for the millionth and one time... it was all hens fault and eddie wanted to bury his head under concrete and never get up since his head felt like it’s a minute away from exploding, it was the day after a very drunk night out with 118...

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO JUST SIGH" buck shouted back while mocking eddies sigh very dramatically and went back to pacing back and forth as he had been doing for the last say 15 minutes .... which made him roll his eyes, buck always unintentionally exaggerated things and even though he loved everything that made him well buck, **that** particular thing he could definitely live without

He scoffed as he remembered that time buck was so adamant that eddie stole one of his shirts and didn't tell him and he kept bringing it up for weeks until he finally found it hidden under his pile of clothes that were left in eddies house when they were still not living under the same roof and buck was going back and forth from his apartment then to their now house and he still didn't want to admit to eddie that he was wrong and none of them brought it up again and all buck did was kiss him and up his PDA and like there really was anything buck could do to not make him forgive him easily, he knew he was also stubborn so he really couldn’t fault buck, remembering the lawsuit and their lovers spat, they both know now to never let any misunderstanding come between them.

While eddie did find his ability to exaggerate everything sometimes adorable cause of the way his voice got higher and his face a shade pinker he really really hated the reason for that right now and he promised himself he'll kill hen once they go to work again and he thanked whatever entity there was for their day off and chris was in school already he scoffed as he remembered the drive to school this morning chris laughter filled the car as he held on to buck

_☆*: ._ _｡_ _Earlier that morning_ _._ _｡_ _.:*☆_

"you made buck mad again didnt you dad" while gripping buck’s neck tighter and stifling a laugh and buck was still trying his hardest not to show how mad he actually was for chris’s sake but he knew from the moment he opened his eyes on him

“you know chris… sometimes its ok to be a little mad, feelings are healthy, you should always express how you feel” running his hands through chris’s hair and eddie felt a pang in his heart, of course buck would turn this into a life lesson for chris he had that tendency too, it still didn’t stop his immature guffaws as he kept his eyes focused on the road

“you know what else is important chris…?” buck titled his head slightly he was giving him the silent treatment before his constant shouting

“daad please don’t do that” chris whined

“do what honey?” they were both taken aback by that

“talk to each other through me” _oh well shit_ … he was right they did that enough times before for chris to get it too so they both kept silent

“ill tell you what dad and buck, I learned that if someone hurts you, you should tell them right?” another _well shit_ from both of them as they both went to dad mode, completely forgetting their silly argument for a second chris needed to know that was absolutely what should be done

“that’s right chris, you should always do that” buck replied

“then why don’t you do that buck” ok damn they really shouldn’t put him in the middle of them anymore

“I will I promise, don’t worry ok? Everything is aalright we’ll see you after school” buck replied his voice breaking slightly which only eddie noticed so he cleared his throat before replying

“yeah baby don’t worry we love you ok” buck got out of the car whilst holding chris in his arms still with such normalcy it made eddie’s heart ache with how much he loved them _his boys_

Buck put chris down gently and eddie saw him lean in and give him a quick peck on his head and watch chris go thinking just how lucky he got to have his own family and he just hated how much his thoughts could ruin almost everything and in amidst the chaos and thousands of children voices buck forgot himself for a second as he watched him leave

“um baby you-“he heard eddie’s hesitant voice break him out of his thoughts blinking back tears that were threatening to escape ever since that damn video hen sent

“DON’T YOU BABY ME” and he really knew he was being an **actual** baby as he turned around to eddie who was waiting for him in the driver’s seat

“ok evan will you come back in please?” he hated how gentle eddie’s voice was and he wanted him to be as mad as he was…he begrudgingly got back in and then silence fell over them again the whole ride back…

_☆*: ._ _._ _._ _｡_ _.:*☆ ☆*: ._ _._ _._ _｡_ _.:*☆_

Eddie closed his eyes and slowly removed the pillow he was burying his head in, buck was in a very bad mood he had to get over his head killing him to focus on him

“do you have anything to say” he heard buck’s voice break again and his heart broke this was just not worth hearing that

“yeah baby I do, will you listen to me now?” he replied back hoping buck would finally listen

“actually, yeah just wait a second” eddie’s brows knitted in a frown completely lost watching as buck pulled his phone and faced it to where eddie was lying in bed then he groaned and pulled the pillow back on his face when he heard the damn video… the reason of it all

The video wasn’t clear but it was eddie next to buck and eddie’s drunk voice can be heard saying _“look at him, he’s so hot”_ and he was apparently pointing somewhere which was obviously not at buck…it quickly cuts and that was the reason buck was and still is angry and that video was sent by the one and only hen…

“I LISTENED TO YOU LOUD AND CLEAR” honestly eddie was surprised he still had the energy to shout, this was gonna be a long day… buck stormed out and eddie flipped over and screamed in his pillow it took him a second to realize how much they really were acting like children.

An hour later and they were both still giving each other the silent treatment well at least buck still is since eddie’s the one caught in that dumb video, buck was baking and that meant he’s almost to his breaking point cause he only bakes if one he’s very happy and wants to celebrate or two he’s a second away from crying so eddie had to tread very carefully he knew buck wasn’t actually mad at that, he knew there were hidden insecurities there and he promised himself to always be patient so he got up from the couch and leaned back on the kitchen counter watching buck take out the ingredients and soaking up his every move he was fidgeting every time he got something out, as soon as he saw eddie getting closer he tensed up and eddie wished he didn’t see it and it broke his heart into a million pieces, he hung his head down and scratching the back of his head

“it’s fine eddie” his head snapped up when buck suddenly spoke in a hushed tone he lost himself for a moment there staring at the floor, he saw buck’s eyes well up and his ears turn red he was still refusing to make eye contact and buck was terrified of touching him when he’s like that so he tried to slowly get closer to him and he saw him flinch again and back away slowly

“evan…please just talk to me” he said desperately the whole thing is just so silly and it really didn’t deserve all of this but he knew he couldn’t dismiss it since he knew his insecurities would eat him alive if the situation were reversed and he’d probably find out whoever buck said the same words _he’s hot_ and was obviously not to him he would definitely find the guy and punch him or there would’ve been some harsh words exchanged it would really depend on the day so eddie really couldn’t blame him for all of this except he wished it didn’t break him as much

“im im sorry eddie” buck stammered through his silent tears

“oh baby come here” he felt eddie’s hands on his slowly taking the knife from his shaking hands and putting it back on the kitchen counter and he was quickly engulfed in eddie’s embrace and it was like his bones being put together by eddie’s arms around him, he knew he was being dramatic and that its really normal for eddie to still find people hot but damn did that hurt so he reluctantly hugged back

“will you?” buck spoke again in a rough voice and eddie pulled him back to wipe his tears aways and cupped his face like holding a fragile cup but he knew he really was holding his world

“will I what baby?” still rubbing circles on his back with his other hand

“forgive m-“

“there’s nothing to forgive mi corazón” buck smiled _my heart_ that’s what eddie said

“im the one who gotta apologize here”

“no eddie you shouldn’t its ok really I mean you’re only human, you can still find other people hot” eddie was really stumped he honestly didn’t know how to deal with this whole situation because there really wasn’t anyone he looked at like that when his eyes first met buck but he guessed his drunken self-did? Which he really couldn’t wrap his head around cause sure he appreciated looks but he never outright said that about someone except well buck.

“I just I don’t know I just thought that there would be no one else you would say that to when we got together which is stupid cause how can you not im sure im not the only one you said that to” buck stammered and did that thing with his voice when he wanted to brush something off

“agh buck but you are the **only** person I think of like that and the only person I will be with if you’d let me” his eyes searched buck’s but he still couldn’t make him look at him, he was still avoiding his eyes

“don’t be stupid eddie of course I will, I mean I just lost it, im sorry cause yah it did hurt my ego a little but Im not really innocent either”

“what do you mean?”

“I mean well I did call people hot before so I can’t really stay mad at you for this stupid reason” eddie’s hand tightened on his shoulders and his gaze burned into his

“eddie ouch?” he flinched and he immediately loosened his grip

“oh im sorry baby im sorry I just” jealousy that’s what just happened cause as soon as he heard that he felt a burn in his chest that he never felt with no amount of times he ran into a literal burning buildings

“ooh look at you, you didn’t like that didn’t you” buck’s sly smile slowly came back and he was finally looking at him and his eyes never left his

“no buck I didn’t.” _que carajo_ he’s back to being immature cause buck is off limits and the fact he thought that was normal but at the same he really didn’t like that thought and he knew they both needed to just drop it and continue on their lives...

“well then ill call that being even?”

“fine even, but buck”

“yeah?”

“I don’t know how but I just know that I meant _you_ ” he smiled his voice sincere as if he was telling him the sky is blue

“pft eddie that's ridiculous, you were pointing at the other direction and I was next to you! Ugh let’s just drop it please” eddie smiled he just knew even his drunken self wouldn’t say that not with buck right next to him

"ok cmon you’re exhausted, honey. Let’s go back to bed" and the finally did.

Eddie was holding on to buck’s waist speaking directly to his ear

“wanna really tell me what was really wrong today”

“wwhat do you mean?” buck replied his voice breaking as he did

“mi querido, we both know it wasn’t _just_ because I called someone hot” which I just know it was _you_ went unsaid

“fuck I hate that you can just read me”

“well?” he smiled against him

“ugh fine it just it just made me think you’ll get sick of me” his voice was so small and eddie really didn’t know if he’ll make it with buck stabbing him in tiny pieces throughout the day

“buck you didn’t think you’d be able to get rid of me that easy, did you and baby I would never ever get sick of you” he slowly turned him around to face him and held his face

“you wouldn’t?”

“of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you and no and I would never stop telling you that im weak with love for you. I’d choose your happiness over mine every time and if that stupid video really hurt you then please do it back to me, I’ll take it, I’ll take anything if you would please just stop hurting yourself with all these uncertainties, because there isn’t none here **none** it’s you, it’s always you” voice was filled with emotions and buck had a tear tickle his cheek

“fuck eddie you really know how to talk but that's not healthy i dont wanna hurt you” buck leaned in and their lips touched gently for a minute and that's when eddie knew they were okay.

_☆*: ._ _._ _._ _｡_ _.:*☆ ☆*: ._ _._ _._ _｡_ _.:*☆_

The next day back in the 118

They both walked in together and were met by the squad all gathered together and were met by welcoming arms

“there’s the love birds!” hen exclaimed and eddie grimaced at her he was still a little bitter about that video she sent but it was hen after all so he went in for a hug while buck was distracted by telling bobby the new baking recipe

“hey hen”

“wait whats up with you?”

“what do you mean hen?”

“oh come on eddie just talk” damn hen and her detective skills

“well hen that video you sent yesterday”

“oh I know right you guy’s were so cute even when you were drunk you still made sure everyone knew buck was hot” there it is... he just knew it

“wait before you finish that imma get buck and I need you to explain to him everything ok? Please” she rolled her eyes and nodded

He went to grab buck “ hey bobby I gotta steal him for a second” and pulled him back to where he and hen were “whoa eddie what’s wrong!” he gestured to hen and suddenly it was like she understood the whole situation

“hey buck” she started

“hey hen what’s going on?”

“oh nothing buck I was just telling eddie here that you guys were so cute yesterday”

“oh yeah I saw that video you sent” his eyes were shifting and he looked down

“especially when eddie pointed at the mirror opposite you guys and made sure everyone there knew you were hot” she tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter.

“ _oh_ ” buck eyes widened in shock… oh fuck he turned to eddie who was still looking at him smiling so softly

“see it’s you”


End file.
